The present disclosure relates headwalls for use in a healthcare facility. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a headwall having a vertically sliding door to conceal devices for the delivery of medical care or other areas that may be used for storage.
Clinical care settings, such as a hospital room, for example, serve a two-fold purpose of delivering healthcare services. In the first instance, the hospital room serves as an area for delivery of medical care. In the second instance, the hospital room serves as a residence for a recuperating patient.
With regard to the delivery of medical care services, the hospital room must include state of the art technology accessible to the healthcare provider during the delivery of care. As the acuity of a patient's illness or injury increases, the complexity of additional equipment required to assist with the delivery of care increases. The vital signs of a patient are taken on a regular basis. In a critical care/intensive care unit, other monitoring equipment and service delivery equipment is required. For example, vital signs monitoring may be required in conjunction with ventilation equipment. Generally, the support for the equipment is positioned at the head end of the bed in an architectural headwall unit. For example, gases such as oxygen and compressed air may be delivered to the patient room. A vacuum line may also be provided. Electrical service outlets may also be provided with certain devices being connected to power circuits including emergency back-up for critical devices. The architectural headwall units may also provide central lighting controls and may be configured to provide support for healthcare equipment such as monitoring devices and fluid collection canisters.
The delivery of gases and power and the support of healthcare equipment tend to cause the headwall area of a patient room to appear more clinically oriented than residential. In order to provide a more aesthetically pleasing environment for recuperation, hospitals are known to utilize structures within the room constructed employing wood grains and configured with gas and electrical outlets.